


Vandread GA (Galaxy Adventure)

by Raijin117



Series: Vandread GA (Galaxy Adventure) [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Vandread
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, F/M, Space Opera, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijin117/pseuds/Raijin117
Summary: During the attack on the Ikazuchi, the female pirates encounter three pilots from a nation their home is at war with along with their mechs code-named Gundams. In the aftermath of the raid, the pirates, three Tarak men, and the three pilots along with their Gundams are sling-shot across the galaxy and must make their way back to their respective homes again.Will they get along or will it all fall apart?





	Vandread GA (Galaxy Adventure)

** Prologue: History and Beginnings: **

_“All events have a past to them; a nation’s past is important to prepare for the future”-_       

_-exempt from the history of Terrain prime College text book_

A.D calendar

3717: Terrain Prime is founded; the worlds of Tarak, Melanos, Anpathos, and Meijer are founded as well. Other colony worlds are founded as well.

 3732:  Terrain Prime embraces neutrality (like the Orb Union of gundam seed) in other human galaxy conflicts, and self-defense and pacifism ideology.

3739:  The Gundam Fujin is designed by a group of scientists and engineers to test out new technology and produce a machine that could outperform any future dread or vanguard completely. The black eagle fighter is introduced along with the white hawk bomber, and gray falcon transport.

3740: By the order of the Terrain Prime government and self-defense military as well as the group’s concerns, the Gundam Fujin is deemed too risky and dangerous due to its Omega-Alpha X system, the Z driver, and the lack of a good pilot. The Gundam isn’t built for 75 years. The 12 scientists who design it go their separate ways with a copy of the Gundam in which each scientist/engineer to design their own gundam along with redesigning the Fujin as part of a top secret black ops project.

3750:  One black eagle fighter piloted by Lt. Col Stonewall goes MIA while scouting outside usual territory. Project Augment is approved as to help advance Humanity up the ladder of evolution and to prepare for colonization beyond Terrain Prime.

3757: The Leonidas class carriers are introduced.

3765: Dimensional/hyperspace is discovered and is honed and refined to become a faster means of travel between worlds.

3771:  To help ease burdens on the planet and its two moons Yin and Yang, Project Space colony is launched to help deal with the expanding population.

3782: Terrain Prime Civil War over colonization happens putting the space colony project on hold between space-noids and terra-bound humans.

3783: Terrain Prime Civil War ends with peace treaty; space colony project resumes which the Terrain Prime Military is reorganized as the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Forces. Project Augment started back in 3750 AD is shut down forever for various reasons.

3785:  The Steve Irwin transportation class is introduced to help with the space colony project.

3790:  First space colony is launched codenamed Geneses; other space colonies soon follow in the following years. The Lady Cadence civilian cruise line is introduced. May 11th, 3790; the Lady Cadence and Lady Faust are launched and three months later are commissioned; the others follow in the following years.

3804:  The Seraphim Battleship and Sparta Destroyer classes are authorized for construction for self-defense purposes. The lead ships of both classes are finished three years later.

3805: Project Vansword is launched to replace the aging mobile armors though they are still being made and used as support vehicles for the Self-defense military and TPSOCSDF.

3807; The Seraphim, Sparta are launched and are commissioned after three years of construction. The others of the two classes soon follow. 

3811: The Yamato-class cruiser is launched to help the Seraphim, Okinawa, and Nokama classes for self-defense only.

3812: August 23, 3812; the cruisers Yamato and Musashi are commissioned. On Mejere, Mango Vivian forms the Nirvana Pirates to harass Mejere and Tarak through piracy after losing her home due to corruption on Mejere; years later they stay neutral in the war against their home and Tarak and later against Terrain Prime against their home.

3813:  The Solaris class is introduced to replace the ageing Leonidas class. July 3; Solaris is commissioned.

3814: A lone Mejere ship the _Luminous Rose_ discovers the colony Neo Cairo and discovers men and women living together. April 15th, 3814; Mejere declares war on Terrain Prime; Terrain Prime-Mejere war begins.

3815:  Project Gundam is brought out of the shadows after being concealed for 75 years to help end the war and the Tarak-Mejere war if possible.

June 6, 3815: **Tragedy of Colony Valentine** occurs: 9,000 men, women, and children are killed in the Valentine colony destruction. The Gundam Fujin’s official construction finally begins in the wake of the tragedy; it is the last Gundam built due to the others being finished beforehand.

3816: The 101st division of the Terrain Prime Special Operations Command Self-Defense Forces is formed; it includes Bella Malone, Steve St. James, and Brian De Gras as members along with their future Gundams. The Zeus Fleet is commissioned; the ship Solaris is assigned as its flagship.

February 14, 3816; First Mejere Gundam raid occurs: Arthur becomes the Fujin Gundam’s pilot; Arthur’s friends become the pilots of the other Gundams built at the colony Shamrock.

3817:  Present day… story begins; Hades fleet is commissioned officially along with the other “Olympian” fleets.

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is done. Sorry if I didn’t get everything right and this is my first Vandread Alternate Universe Fanfiction; what if the Vandread universe had Gundam-tech and this is the result I guess. 
> 
> I don’t own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said. (Don’t let the title fool you and no one is going to die here. Also more foul language so heads up everyone).
> 
> R and R. No Flames, constructive criticism only okay. 
> 
> One more thing: I was inspired by Freedom Guard to write this; any parts that could be similar I am not intending any copyright infringement or plagiarism. I give full credit to him. I just want to portray the Vandread story differently.


End file.
